utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
SeasonalSweets
|Pdmhw3Ec9SQ}} SeasonalSweets, more commonly known as Rin, is a YouTube singer with a somewhat mature yet feminine and cute voice. She generally covers VOCALOID songs, and on rare occasions some anime covers. She mostly covers songs in Japanese, but sometimes sings in English as well. Her most popular cover is her cover of the Sword Art Online opening, "Crossing Field", which has over 95K views on YouTube as of May 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Moon # Participant of the KCEDB2 with Lan # Member of PaintedPuzzle # Member of ☠Phantom Voices Chorus☠ # Member of KoE # Member of voca↑rocket # Member of kinder☺garden musical (in the SCB) # Member of Celestials' Will (in the Urban CB) # Member of AiDeeKey ᐛ (in the TTB2015) # Member of itsu ritsu (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs feat. SeasonalSweets and Moon (2012.06.17) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono ~" (Ano Hana song) -Short ver.- feat. SeasonalSweets and Noki (2012.07.17) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.14) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. PaintedPuzzle (2012.08.21) # "Deadline Circus" feat. SeasonalSweets, Azu and mii. (2012.10.08) # "Yume Sekai" (Sword Art Online song) -TV Size- feat. SeasonalSweets and Yin (2012.10.22) # "Gee" (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. SeasonalSweets, Moony and Zessei Bijin! (2012.10.25) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) feat. SeasonalSweets and Lemon (2012.11.01) # "Secret ♕ Princess" feat. SeasonalSweets and Yin (2012.11.07) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. PaintedPuzzle (2012.11.08) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) -TV Size- (2012.11.22) # "Before & After" (2012.11.26) # "Innocence" (Sword Art Online OP) -TV Size- (2012.12.04) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'aika" (First Love Academy Department of Pure Love) feat. SeasonalSweets and Malta (2012.12.15) # "Nee." feat. SeasonalSweets and Seika (2012.12.23) # "Holy Night" (Parody) -TV Size ver.- (2012.12.26) # "Meisou Rhapsody" feat. SeasonalSweets, Azu and Omu (2012.12.27) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. SeasonalSweets and Malta (2012.12.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. SeasonalSweets and Azu (2013.01.01) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After School) (9 singers collab) (2013.01.04) # "envy." (2013.01.06) # "Risky Game" -English ver.- (2013.01.17) # "Be My Sacrifice" feat. ☠Phantom Voices Chorus☠ (2013.02.03) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (First Love Picture Book) feat. PaintedPuzzle (2013.02.10) # "Dive Drop" feat. Alice, Elly, Lee, Leia, iøn+, Megumi, mikado, mii., Miu, Nana, Rin and Toni chan (2013.02.12) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) -English ver.- feat. SeasonalSweets and Azu (2013.02.16) # "GLIDE" feat. Nanami, Rou, Rin, Macchan, Jinjii, Gin, Eris and Chahan (2013.03.08) # "FRAME OUT" (2013.03.13) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. SeasonalSweets and Lemon (2013.03.31) # "Mata Ashita" feat. ☠Phantom Voices Chorus☠ (2013.04.06) # "Pero Pero" feat. ☠Phantom Voices Chorus☠ (2013.04.12) # "Kagerou≒Variation" feat. SeasonalSweets and mii. (2013.04.28) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.05.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. SeasonalSweets, Jau, jin☆jin, Malta, mii., Omu, Saru and Skylark (2013.05.14) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (2013.05.18) # "Route Sphere" feat. SeasonalSweets and Anya (2013.06.04) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.06.16) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. SeasonalSweets and Ayu (2013.06.19) # "+REVERSE" feat. SeasonalSweets and jin☆jin (2013.06.25) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-inflicted Achromatic) feat. Akari, Julka, Karo, NamiKya, Mii, Rin, Roo and Saru (2013.07.03) # "Itazura Ninpou Chou" (A Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) feat. SeasonalSweets and mii. (2013.07.14) # "Let-ters" feat. PaintedPuzzle (2013.07.25) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. voca↑rocket (2013.08.06) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) feat. SeasonalSweets and Lan (2013.08.07) # "Hello Laughter" feat. SeasonalSweets, Hiroki, Omu, Wind, Net and Gray (2013.08.23) # "Setagaya Night Safari" feat. Maeko, Rin, Azura, Kream, Mizu and Shuuta (2013.09.08) # "Gomen ne Gomen ne" (I'm Sorry I'm Sorry) feat. SeasonalSweets, Saru, Vivii and Shuuta (2013.09.10) # "Setsuna Plus" feat. SeasonalSweets and Saru (2013.10.26) # "be lit." feat. SeasonalSweets, Cannaria, SEN and Archishe (2013.11.01) # "Ryuusei&Gradation" feat. PaintedPuzzle (2013.11.03) # "Splatter Party" feat. SeasonalSweets and Lemon (2013.11.17) # "World's End Umbrella" (2013.12.15) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (2014.01.15) (Private) # "Prodigy no Yuushuu" feat. kinder☺garden musical (2014.02.08) # "Heaven" feat. Dream☆Scape Chorus (2014.02.25) # "Fuantei Kanojo" feat. kinder☺garden musical (2014.03.22) # "MikitoP Medley" feat. Kaoru, Akari, Beato, Karo, Saru, Sagara Yoru and Rin (2014.03.31) # "flower of sorrow" feat. kinder☺garden musical (2014.05.04) # "Saikin Osen" (Bacterial Contamination) feat. ¤Fyre, Jau, jin☆jin, Maeko, MastaH, Omu, Rin, Riza, Saru, Skylark, Arisa, Chahan, Ciel*, Xiox and Shuuta (2014.05.13) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. SeasonalSweets and SEN (2014.06.03) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.04) # "Unravel" -dj-Jo Remix English ver.- (2014.07.26) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.10.05) # "Houkou≒Emotion" (Roar≒Emotion) feat. mii. and Rin (2014.12.05) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -English Remix ver.- (2014.12.08) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) feat. Malta, mii., Leia, Saru, and Rin (2014.12.23) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Rin and mii. (2015.01.08) # "Junjou Skirt" (2015.01.27) # "Symphony" feat. Celestials' Will (2015.02.01) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP1) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.02.02) # "Mirror" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei ED2) -Band TV Size ver.- (2015.02.27) # "Drop Pop Candy" -English ver.- feat. Mom0ki and Rin (2015.03.31) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of a Literature Boy) feat. Arianna, Beato, Akari, Umi, Candaey, Seka, Sagara Yoru, Xandu, Gyoza, Karo, Yuze, Rin, and Wiinter (2015.04.04) # "Is This What It's Supposed To Be Like To Have A Girlfriend " feat. Sojiro, Rin and mii. (2015.04.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Po☆Yun and Rin (2015.04.26) # "Ai ni Kijitsushi" (Magician in Love) feat. mii. and Rin (2015.05.19) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.05.23) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words II) (2015.06.03) # "Gikyoku to Deforume Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) feat. AiDeeKey ᐛ (2015.06.18) # "Seishun Satsubatsuron" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu OP) -TV Size ver.- feat. Sonime, Narfire214, HappyAsianVA, Joshua David, Iris, MegaMoeka, Rin, Xayr, and Dria (2015.06.18) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Seika and Rin (2015.07.15) # "vividest" feat. Rin and Aruvn (2015.07.22) # "Reverse" feat. AiDeeKey ᐛ (2015.07.29) # "Hello, Shooting-star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) feat. Akari, Ali, Arietta, Aruvn, Candaey, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h, and Xandu (2015.08.15) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -Acoustic ver.- feat. kuma☆ and Rin (2015.08.15) # "girlfriend" (2015.08.18) # "nine point eight" feat. Koiyumi, Karo, Rin, Nami, kuma☆, Beato, Hanami, and Momo (2015.09.17) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamaruphose" (Himouto! Umaru-chan OP) -Rock ver.- (2015.09.26) # "Sayonara Usotsuki" (Goodbye Liar) feat. AiDeeKey ᐛ (2015.10.22) # "Ame to Asphalt" (2015.11.14) # "Kyoukankaku Obake" (The Synesthesia Ghost) feat. mii. and Rin (2015.12.04) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Lan and Rin (2015.12.10) # "Kanade" (Isshuukan Friends ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.12.12) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) feat. AiDeeKey ᐛ (2015.12.19) # "HEAVEN" (2016.01.19) # "Sarishinohara" -English Acoustic ver.- (2016.01.26) # "Blue Bird" (Naruto OP3) (2016.02.04) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (Bakemonogatari OP1) feat. Justin, hazael, xiao, and Rin (2016.02.14) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2016.03.04) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Dria and Rin (2016.03.05) # "Futariboshi" feat. Mango and Rin (2016.03.06) # "Setsuna Drive" feat. Rin and K-chan (2016.04.03) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -Japanese and English Acoustic ver.- (2016.04.14) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Rin and Jefferz (2016.04.15) # "Electro Saturator" -English Starry Electro Mix ver.- (2016.05.04) # "shake it!" -English Rap ver.- feat. Rin and Hentai Dude (2016.05.15) # "Aoi Shiori" (Anohana OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Dria and Rin (2016.05.20) # "La Vanille "(2016.06.07) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) feat. Maiko and Rin (2016.06.09) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OP2) feat. itsu ritsu (2016.06.26) # "Shiwa" (2016.06.29) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2016.07.06) # "Tokyo ni Mannaka de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) feat. Haru and Rin (2016.07.13) # "Eine Kleine" feat. Foxi, Mochi, Dari, Angela, hazael, Maya, Sojiro, Rin, Hikaru, Hyu, and Dria (2016.07.17) # "Spice" (Shokugeki no Souma ED) feat. itsu ritsu (2016.08.07) # "Rainy Drops" feat. Em, Freyja, Jan, Reisen, Risu, Eri, Hana, Shannon, and Rin (2016.08.13) # "Jiriki Hongan Revolution" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu OP2) feat. Arietta, Aruvn, Akari, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h, and Xandu (2016.08.15) # "You and Beautiful World" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. Caspy, Haru, Latto, Maiko, Rin, Shannon, Sohly, and xiao (2016.09.05) # "Milk and Coffee" ミルクとコーヒ -English ver.- (translyrics written by Jefferz) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * SeasonalSweets has 3 privately owned UTAUs named Yumiko, Yui, and Yuu Uta. She has a playlist on her YouTube channel dedicated to her UTAUs. Her friend and collaborator Malta uploaded the designs of these UTAU to deviantART, along with in-depth descriptions of their characters.UTAU Yumiko's design on deviantARTUTAUs Yui and Yuu's designs on deviantART * She likes watermelons.An answer on ask.fm about her favorite food She also likes Thai tea with boba and green tea.An answer on ask.fm about her favorite beverages * She has been to America, Vietnam, Korea and Japan.An answer on ask.fm about the countries she has visited * Since May 28, 2016, she began dating League of Legends streamer, Zyda. External Links * ask.fm * tumblr. * Twitter * SoundCloud * deviantART